April Fools
by wtbb
Summary: There had always been a competition between Nick and Jeff and Wes and David to pull the best pranks at Aprils Fools but this year, they decided on something different: instead of opposing each other, they'd team up against the new couple that was KLAINE.
1. April Fools

**Wow, my life is hectic at the moment. Practically everyone in my family has their birthday in August, plus my cousin is getting married in a few weeks and I STILL dont have a dress, I am deeply in love with my girlfriend and I dont think shes at that stage yet, my best friend from years back Danny has just had his heart broken by his boyfriend who he caught trying to seduce his teen sister whos only 15 and hes like 22 (ew. ew. ew. what. a bastard.), so I have him to comfort, and I seem to have a million things to sort out. **

**PLUS 'Blaine Warbler Anderson', my fanfic based on the poem Kurt wrote for Blaine and read to him on the final Glee Live of 2011, is halted at the moment cause Im stuck on the line 'Ever Since We've Met It's Been Absolute Heaven' so if anyone has any ideas, HELP ME. PLEASE.**

**Also, Im also stuck on my fanfic, '5 A Day: JDox drabbles' (how the hell are you meant to write a drabble based on ICEBERG LETTUCE?). Luckily, my next chapter in '10 Things I Hate About You' is coming along, but is very very VERY long :S**

**Sorry. I really needed to rant, Im slightly stressed at the moment.**

**ANYWAY, this is a little something that I started writing for the line 'Memories That Shine In Glitter' in 'Blaine Warbler Anderson' but it didnt really fit, so I carried on writing it as something that happened on April Fool Day and wrote something else for the fanfic. ENJOY!**

**Long Authors Note is long. **

April Fool's

Christmas had come and gone. The almost-disaster of a Valentine's day passed. With Easter, summer and sun around the corner, it was time for April Fools. Ever since Blaine had started at Dalton, there had always been a competition between Nick and Jeff and Wes and David to pull the best pranks, to be the best 'Fred and George' of Dalton. He and Thad always tried to stay out of the way, but every year they fail miserably with the two trickster pairs somehow wrapping them up in their antics.

(Unfortunately for Kurt he didn't know of this custom – the four boys had 'accidently' forgotten to tell him.)

But this year, they decided on something different: instead of opposing each other, they'd team up against the newly blossomed couple that was Kurt and Blaine.

You see, they hadn't failed to notice a few of the physical similarities between Kurt and a certain pale-skinned, bronze-haired person that had taken up residence in the form of posters on their girlfriend's dorm rooms (that were mainly pointed out by mentioned girlfriends).

They'd tried to watch the movie, for their girlfriends' sakes, but they could just not see the appeal in a 107 years old pedophile-stalker-'vampire' who didn't drink blood and _sparkled_. So when both boys mentioned their mutual loathing of the series, they couldn't ignore the similarities.

For their prank of Kurt, it was mainly the sparkling bit they focused, which was why Nick and Jeff ended up sneaking into his room at four o'clock in the morning with more body glitter then the amount of product Blaine had ever used in his hair (which was saying something).

They'd made sure that Kurt'd had a sleeping pill the night before – by slipping it into some water, the sneaks – so he didn't wake up when they removed his bed clothes _and _his satin pajamas.

"Thank God he isn't going commando," Nick grinned, opening one of the many pots filled with silver body glitter.

"You know what, Nick?" Jeff said, doing the same. "I was thinking exactly the same thing."

While Nick and Jeff were busy covering Kurt head to toe with body glitter ( while hiding his soap, shower gel, flannel and anything else that could be used to remove it that wasn't expensive designer clothing) Wes and David had snuck into Blaine and Kevin's room with several pots of glue and fake fur.

"So we're focusing on his arms, side of his face and legs, right?" Wes asked. They had removed his t-shirt, bedclothes and rolled up his sweatpants to his thighs (they knew he slept commando).

"Right," David nodded. "Not his chest. There's already enough hair on there."

Wes chuckled and sat cross legged at Blaine's legs, covering with them with glue. They sat like this for about an hour: covering his legs and arms with the hair, even adding to his sideburns and stapling a fake tail to the back of his Dalton school pants.

When they snuck into Kurt's room just after 5 o'clock, the body glitter all over Kurt's front had dried and the boys were busy covering his back with it. Jeff had already stolen everything that could be used to remove it to his and Nick's room and hidden them at the back of their walk-in wardrobe.

"Hey, boys," Wes greeted them quietly, both him and David carrying every other pair of Blaine's Dalton school pants so he had to wear the wolf-tailed ones (his roommate Kevin was half a foot taller than him, so wearing his pants wouldn't be an option).

"How much have you guys done?" Nick asked, silver body glitter all over his hands and even some in his hair from running them through it.

"Covered in fake fur," David reported, putting the pants down on the bottom of Kurt's bed.

"What're the pants for?" Jeff asked, motioning his glittery left hand towards the pile of pants.

"Stapled a fake wolf tail to the only pants of his that are left in his room," Wes grinned, sitting backwards in Kurt's desk chair.

"Good one!" they chorused, high-fiving each other.

When Jeff was withdrawing his right hand, he stopped it to stare it. He hadn't used his left, so only his right was all silver and glittered. "…I'm Michael Jackson."

Nick blinked at his best friend, pausing his job. "_What_?"

"Michael Jackson, dude," Jeff repeated. "I have his hand!"

"As much as you want to be the King of Pop, aren't you meant to be doing…" Wes waved his hand towards Kurt.

"Blaine…" a voice mumbled. Nick fell off the bed his shock, landing with a thump on the ground.

Jeff blinked. "Did Kurt just say Blaine's name?"

"Blaine…" Kurt repeated, not woken up by Nick.

Wes pressed his hand across his mouth to not laugh. "Yeah, he did, Jeff."

"Blaine… really hot…" the boys snorted. "Great kisser… better than… better than Bri, than Bri-Brittany…"

"_Brittany_?" Nick repeated incredulously, but Kurt hadn't finished.

"Better than car… car… whatizname…" he mumbled darkly, if you could mumble darkly while sleeping.

"…he kissed a car?"

"I'm so confused," Jeff agreed with Nick. "More confused than a cow on AstroTurf."

Kurt seemed to have stopped his sleep-rambling about Blaine, so both boys found it safe enough to carrying on with the body-glittering.

"You two just finish that: David and I need to hide these pants from Blaine," Wes told them, getting up and lifting his pile of pants up again, David doing the same. "See you guys later."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>NICK! JEFF!<strong>_"

Nick and Jeff were very thankful to their idea of hiding at seven in the morning (Kurt's waking time) as he stormed through Jefferson House still in his satin pajamas. There wasn't a single part of him on show that wasn't covered in silver glitter, causing many funny looks from the various pupils.

"Where are those ba –"

"_Mr. Hummel_," Mr. O'Driscoll interrupted him with a stern look on his face. "Swearing is against Dalton rules, and _why _are you covered in silver body glitter?"

Kurt lifted a slightly crumpled piece of paper to the teacher's face, which softened into an amused smile as he read it.

"To Edward Cullen, now you're always sparkling! Happy April Fools, Nick and Jeff," he read out. "Sorry, Mr. Hummel, nothing I can do. It's April Fool's day!"

Kurt almost shrieked in anger as he carried on storming through the halls. Not only was all his products stolen from his room, he couldn't get into his shared bathroom with his neighbor because Nick and Jeff had left Kurt's room by going into it, locking the door so Kurt couldn't get in, and going out of Andrew's room (but not before paying him to keep the door locked).

"Come on, let's see where he's going," Nick told Jeff, nudging him to walk along the corridor.

Unknown to most Dalton students – and teachers – behind the mahogany walls of Jefferson House were the narrow, dark, poky corridors that formed the unseen secret passages around the school. Originally, they were for the servants of the original owner's use only, but now the rabbit burrow of tunnels were the well-kept secret of a certain Nick Duval. Oh, and Jeff.

They snuck along the dark, musty passageway, a match Jeff had lit lighting the way. A box of matches was a staple in the large pockets of their Dalton blazers for this reason. Every now and again little bursts of light shone through peepholes, which were useful in finding out where you were and for lighting the place slightly.

"There he is!" Jeff whispered excitedly, peeping through one of the holes.

"Kurt?"

"No, Blaine. He looks _hilarious_! He put a blue headband on to cover his forehead!"

"Lemme see!" Nick nudged Jeff out of the way, looked through the peephole and sniggered. Loudly.

Blaine, who had been busy storming around the building looking for Wes and David, halted when he heard the snigger. "…Nick?"

"_Shit_," Nick cursed quietly and ducked out the way of the peephole. "He heard me!"

"Nick?" Blaine repeated, twisting around the room. When he decided that he'd just imagined things, he looked back to the paper in his hand. "To Blainey-Boo, about the hair… don't worry, you're not Wolverine. I know how much you want to punch Hugh Jackman. You're definitely not cool enough either – you're Jacob from Twilight. Happy April Fools, Wes and David… I'm gonna _kill _them guys!"

"That's likely," Jeff joked, nudging Nick. Blaine turned in their direction, narrowing his triangular eyebrows.

"Jeff?" Blaine called out. "Seriously, guys, where are you?"

"Time to go?" Jeff asked his best friend.

"You know what, Jeff?" Nick grinned, taking his box of matches out of his pocket. "I was thinking exactly the same thing." He lit one and started moving as fast as he could down the corridor.

* * *

><p>The four boys were able to avoid Kurt and Blaine for most of the day – Nick and Jeff by going to their lessons through the labyrinth of passageways and Wes and David because they had different classes – but Kurt and Blaine soon bumped into each other.<p>

"Kurt? What the hell happened to you?" Blaine asked incredulously at him. "Why are you covered in glitter?"

"Why do you have a tail on your ass?" Kurt retorted. "And a _blue headband _on?"

"…good point. Was it Wes and David?"

"No. Nuthead and Jackass."

"Nut and _what_?"

"Nick and Jeff," Kurt snapped, "Snuck into my room, covered me with body glitter, took anything that I could remove it with, locked me out of my _own _bathroom and made me _Edward Fuckin' Cullen._"

"Look what Wes and David wrote on my forehead!" Blaine lifted the blue headband up to show Kurt the word 'pedo-wolf' written on it. "I'm gonna _kill _them!"

"_All _of them," Kurt snarled in agreement, scaring a passing freshman. "Oh, what you looking at," he snapped, storming out of the common room in search for the four.

"Do you think they've gone?" Nick whispered to Jeff in one of the corridors behind the common room's paneled walls. Jeff didn't answer, just nudged him out the way to stare through the peephole Nick had been using.

His eyes scanned the common room, which was filled with several Dalton students doing homework. They hadn't snuck back to their room yet in case Kurt or Blaine decided to set up a watch for them, so they were both still weighed down with their books and assignments.

"I don't know, but can we go back to our room?" Jeff replied finally. "This stuff is really weighing me down."

"What if they're there?" Nick whispered back.

"Peepholes, Nick. That's what they're there for!"

"_Fine. _I still think it's a bad idea," Nick agreed, leading the way back to their room.

* * *

><p>"Are they there?"<p>

Jeff peeped through the hole. The door was open – probably the result of Kurt or Blaine (or both) storming in to try and find them – but neither boy was in there waiting.

"All clear," he confirmed, opening the secret door that took up the exact place of one of the finely carved panels. They flung their bags onto their respective beds and Nick flung himself onto his as Jeff closed the door to the hallway.

"Look! They're in there!" Kurt yelled from down the hall.

"SHIT!" Jeff cursed, slamming to door and running back to the panel. "Get in, get in!"

Nick jumped off the bed and after him, closing the door as he did, but not quick enough for Blaine and Kurt to see to panel close behind them.

"NICK! JEFF!" Kurt yelled, running to the panel. "You get out of the wall right now! …wait, what?"

Blaine had just been standing at the door, blinking. "Did they just disappear into the wall?"

Kurt took a step back, his anger replaced with confusion as he stared at the panel. It had no knob, no obvious way to open it. "I… I think so. _How_?"

Blaine walked up to the panel they disappeared through and knocked on it. Then again: harder. "The walls are hollow."

"You're not telling me there are secret passages running through the walls?"

"It's like Hogwarts."

"Like _what_?"

Blaine sighed. "You _really _need to read the books, Kurt. You know _nothing _about Harry Potter, Wes thinks it's strange that I can stand it. "

"Seriously? You're _that _obsessed?" Kurt asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, he is," Nick called from in the wall. They'd stayed, confident they wouldn't work out how to open the door. "Don't you know that already?"

"NICK DUVAL, YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW –" Kurt started to yell at the wall before being interrupted by two harmonious voices yelling,

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, BLAINE, JUST KISS HIM! HE'S EDWARD, YOU'RE JACOB, GET THE SLASH ON ALREADY!"

* * *

><p>Nick scrunched up his nose at the slurpy noises coming through the walls. "Do you really have to be <em>so <em>loud?"

"If you're gonna make out at least do it in your own room," Jeff added.

In response, one of them banged on the wall again. Hard.

"OW!" they protested.

"Then shut up then!" Kurt answered.

"I'm surprised you could surface for long enough to say that!" Nick called back.

Kurt sighed. "Come on, Blaine, let's go make out in your room."

"Come on, Nick, let's go mood kill while they're making out in their room."

"Oh my Gaga; just let me into the passage so I can KILL YOU ALREADY!"

"That's likely," they chorused, grinning at each other.

"Kurt…" a small voice called. "Aren't we going to go make out?"

Nick and Jeff snorted at the tone of Blaine's voice.

"Not if Pervy McPerverson and Pedo McPedoson are gonna watch!"

"Creative names, Freaky McFashion."

"Yeah, _real _witty. What do you think of them, Dapper McDisney?"

"YES! I've found the opening!" Kurt interrupted.

"Oh no."

"Oh, _yes_, Pedo McPedoson."

"Oh _no, _Freaky McFashion," Nick grinned as he clicked down the lock on the inside. "Pervy McPerverson has outsmarted o again!"

"Seriously, Nick?" Blaine called as Kurt groaned and banged his fist on the panel again.

"Yes, Dapper McDisney: _seriously_," Nick laughed. "Now let's go to their rooms, Jeff, before they do, and steal all of Blaine's hair gel and Kurt's most expensive designer clothes."

"And mix them together," Jeff added. "Great idea, Nick!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" the couple yelled simultaneously, but both boys were already well on their way down the little corridor, matches in one hand and the other's in the other.

**I laaaike this. I hope you do too: it has Kurt CoBlaine, hate of Twilight, AVPM quotes, Harry Potter references, Nick and Jeff making nicknames for Kurt and Blaine, more hate of Twilight and even some Nick/Jeff. Not much more Wes or David though, and no Wavel. Sorry!**

**Anyway, if you skipped my Authors note at the start (wouldnt be surprised if you did) I NEED HELP. I need to write something with the title 'Ever Since We've Met It's Been Absolute Heaven', a line from the poem Kurt made for Blaine on Glee Live, and I have no ideas. PLEASE help me. I have huge writers block for this. HELP ME.**

**If you want me to continue (like write more Nick/Jeff or find out what Kurt CoBlaine do to Wes and David, or more pranks they could do or could've have done) just review. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Payback: Part 1

**Chapter 2 of April Fool's, in which Nick + Jeff and Wes + David get severely pranked. **

**ENJOY! **

Payback: Part 1

For Nick and Jeff, it had been a normal week (of avoiding Kurt and Blaine). It had worked – there was a strategically placed (by them) giant plant pot right in front of a corridor entrance in the room the Warbler's practiced in. As long as they arrived late enough that none of the Warbler's would notice them sneaking in (and early enough so Wes wouldn't throw his gavel at them) – except Kurt and Blaine – and sat right next to the plant during the meeting so they could sneak back out again when it ended, they didn't see each other for the whole of the week.

They'd taken to hiding in the old servant's quarters – which were accessible by secret corridor – behind the Jefferson kitchen and sneaking into the kitchen for food and to steal Kurt's baked things (he had been baking a lot during that week: they suspected anger-baking, but it was really a mixture of excitement-baking and scheming-baking) and into their room for books and things. They were very cautious about this: from experience, they knew stealing Blaine's hair gel is something to regret – especially know that he's Kurt's man. Well, Kurt's hobbit.

Kurt and Blaine hadn't seemed to be doing anything, or plotting anything, they had made no signs of scheming, so on the next Saturday, a week and a day after Aprils Fools Day, Nick and Jeff were very surprised to find their room filled from top to bottom with balloons.

"What the hell?" Nick blinked, most of the room being obscured by red, blue, green or yellow.

"Nicky, why is our room filled with balloons?"

"Are you sure it's not your birthday?"

Jeff opened his mouth to snap at Nick that he couldn't even remember his _birthday_ before realizing what he was about to do and grinning, surrounded by balloons. "Now I understand why girls get so pissed when you forget their birthdays."

"Do you think Kurt and Blaine had anything to do with it?"

"Kurt and Blaine? Fill our room with balloons?" Jeff repeated disbelievingly, surrounded by balloons. "…they do have the lung capacity for it."

"Whatever. What time is it?"

"Shit, its twenty-five to eleven!" Jeff yelped, looking at the analog clock in the middle of their double beds which were surrounded by and covered with balloons. "Breakfast is nearly finished!"

Saturday's were craved by weekend boarders of Dalton Academy, not just for the fact it was the weekend – for the breakfasts. On school days, the pupils where presented with a variety of cereal's and toast (that you had to toast yourself) but on Saturday you could pile your plate up with sausages, boiled eggs, fried eggs, scrambled eggs, poached eggs (but nobody did), bacon, more sausages, hash browns and… more sausages (if there were any left).

Both leaping out their beds, which were surrounded by balloons, they ran towards their dressers, which were surrounded by balloons, whacking balloons out the way as they went, They tugged open the top drawer, surrounded by balloons, expecting to grab some underwear only to find their t-shirt drawer.

They frowned and pulled out the second which was meant to hold the t-shirts which instead held shirts. The third held pants instead of shirts but finally the fourth was opened to reveal their mixture of boxers and briefs.

"_Finally_," they said together, surrounded by balloons, before laughing at the other and pulling a pair of boxers out… which was attached to another pair… which was attached to another pair… which was attached to another pair… which was attached to another pair… etc.

Nick blinked, surrounded by balloons. "Why are all my boxers sewn together?"

"You know what, Nick; I was thinking exactly the same thing."

They stayed in their positions crouched on the floor surrounded by balloons for a few seconds before running to their desks, which were surrounded by and covered with balloons, to search for scissors through the balloons. They were able to cut a pair of boxers of to wear, surrounded by balloons, but Jeff managed to grab jeans to wear and sprint into the bathroom through the many balloons before Nick could.

Nick just laughed and cursed at him jokingly, quickly starting to change still in the bedroom, surrounded by balloons.

"Nicky, no offence… you have really bad aim."

"What?" he called back, doing up his jeans, surrounded by balloons

Jeff opened the door to Nick topless, and whistled at him, grinning. "I said; _no offence_… but you have really bad aim."

Nick frowned, going to join him in the bathroom and noticing the yellow droplets around and on the toilet seat, without knowing it was strategically and purposefully placed yellow food coloring. "That wasn't me…"

Jeff shrugged. "Oh well. No worries. Now leave so I can change, you're distracting me."

"Alrighty, mate," Nick replied in a heavy Australian accenting, pulling on the t-shirt he'd taken with him as he left.

Thankfully, none of Nick's socks were sewn together so he was able to put them on without any mayhem, surrounded by balloons, but his shoes were a different matter.

"FUUU –" he started to yell, surrounded by balloons, before clamping a hand over his mouth. If any teacher's heard that, he would be in bigger shit, surrounded by balloons, than it felt like his foot was in.

"What happened?" Jeff asked, tugging the bathroom door, which was surrounded by balloons, open. Nick had withdrawn his foot, surrounded by balloons, and was staring at it and the mayonnaise it was covered in.

"Some bastard put mayo in my shoe!" he snapped, surrounded by balloons, as his foot dripped on the carpet which was covered in balloons.

"I can see that."

"Someone _must _have pranked us."

"Who, though? Wes and David?"

Nick shook his head, surrounded by balloons, peeling his mayo'd sock off, before noticing there was no light coming from the window in their room, and not just because it was surrounded by balloons.

"Why is there no light coming from the window?"

Jeff walked through the sea of balloons, surrounded by balloons, and tugged open the curtains to reveal darkness. As soon as he did this, and before they could react, there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Hey, guys! Having a nice morning?" the voices of Blaine and Kurt chorused through the door, Kurt's slightly louder than Blaine's.

"KURT AND BLAINE!" the two hollered, surrounded by balloons, and sprinted through the balloons towards the door and tugged the door open.

* * *

><p>Some aspects of avoiding Kurt and Blaine were easier for Wes and David than Nick and Jeff, but some were increasingly harder. They had no classes together unlike Nick and Jeff, who were both juniors like the couple, and Wes wasn't afraid to throw his gavel at them if they tried anything, which they didn't – until Saturday morning.<p>

As soon as Wes Montgomery sat up, he knew exactly what was going on.

"We've been tidal waved," he groaned to his best friend and bromantic partner, David, as he struggled to sit up.

The reason this particular prank was called tidal wave is that you couldn't walk around your room at all unless you wanted your room and you to be soaked with water from the plastic cups covering the floor. Luckily for (and smartly of) Wes, he checked the space right next to his bed before swinging his feet out, which meant he avoided stepping on the clump of plastic cups surrounded the bed around a foot thick.

It took a second before they realized what woke them up: a very loud banging on their bedroom door. There were a few more bangs before they heard Blaine and Kurt chorus, "Hey, guys! Having a nice morning?" Blaine's slightly louder than Kurt's.

"KURT AND BLAINE!" the two hollered and sprinted towards the door, soaking their whole room (including their bed) and pajamas with water, and tugged the door open.

**...I really dont want to count how many times the word 'balloon' was said in the first part. **

**Payback: Part 2 should be up in... I have no idea. Whenever I have the time to sit down and write stuff. **


	3. Payback: Part 2

**New chapter. Took me a while to write, but PERSONALLY I quite like it :D**

Payback: Part 2

It was Nick who reached the door first in his and Jeff's room, so it was him who ended up falling backwards onto Jeff and onto the floor, surrounded by balloons.

It was David who reached the door first in his and Wes' room, so it was him who ended up falling backwards onto Wes and onto the floor, and also onto the many plastic cups on the floor.

You see, most seniors – like Thad and Andrew – preferred to be on the two top floors of Jefferson House and have their own single room, sharing a en suite with only one other bedroom and other boarder, but some seniors – like Wes and David – preferred to stay down on the Junior floor boarding together while two of the juniors had their own room like Kurt did.

Unfortunately for Wes, David, Nick and Jeff – but fortunately for Kurt and Blaine – their rooms were exactly opposite each other, letting Kurt and Blaine be able to tie both door knobs to each other, with just enough slack to allow one door to open a crack.

Immature, maybe, but there they were: backs slid down the wall from laughter at the torrent of curses exploding from each room, especially from on Blaine's side. A kerfuffle was heard from either side, another bang of the doors closing and another stream of damning Kurt and Blaine to hell just sent tears rolling down their cheeks at their struggles.

"THEY'VE GONE AND FU-"

"LANGUAGE, Wes!" Blaine interrupted.

"PISS OF, BLAINE!" Wes yelled back. "YOU'VE GONE AND TUGGED OF WAR'ED US!"

By now, several other juniors had opened the door of their rooms and poked their heads around to see what all the noise and the swearing were about. Blaine and Kurt could only reply by laughing even harder at their confused faces but it didn't take them long to realize what was happening.

"Have you tugged of war'ed them?" one, a junior named Will who was in the chess team, asked with a grin on his face.

"YES, THEY'VE FU-"

"LANGUAGE, Nick!" Kurt interrupted like Blaine had done, who winked at him. All throughout this there had been more bangs as both rooms tried to open their doors, occasionally falling back to the floor in their tries.

"Quick, quick, Mr. Manrick is coming!" someone squealed from the end of the hall. It was a sophomore who had run up the stairs to inform the juniors before sprinting down to his older brother's room. He pulled the sophomore into his room as the other juniors, especially Blaine and Kurt, ran back towards their rooms.

"What the devil is going on here?" Mr. Manrick yelled when he got up the stairs.

The hall was silent and it was like there was nothing odd going on – except for the rope stretching from one side to the other. He stormed to the room on his left, Wes and David's, and untied the rope from the door knob and shoved open the door.

If it wasn't four in the morning and Mr. Manrick wasn't in purple flowery pajamas, he would have laughed at the scene in the room. There were two obvious paths that David and Wes had gone from the spilled cups soaking the floor and both boys were soaked in it, their pajamas heavy and sodden. Their eyes widened as they saw him standing there with a hurricane of a face and their arms unfolded to be put behind their backs.

"What the devil is going on here?"

"…someone tidal waved us," Wes explained, dropping his head.

"Someone… _what_?"

"Someone sneaked in our room in the early hours of this morning while we were sleeping and covered our floor with a large amount of plastic cups, all filled with water, so our only options were to stay in our beds or become wet from stepping on the cups, sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Thompson, but _who_?"

David paused before answering, "We don't know, sir."

"You don't _know_, Mr. Thompson?" Mr. Manrick snapped, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Are you sure about that, boy? And what about you, Mr. Montgomery?"

"No, sir, we do not know who it could have been."

He didn't look convinced but just snapped, "Clean this mess up and go back to sleep. We will continue this discussion in the morning."

As soon as the door closed behind him, Wes fumed, "I _hate _Ku-" before David clamped a hand on his mouth. Mr. Manrick scowled, thinking he was about to hear the names of the culprits, and opened the door to Nick and Jeff's room from which yells were coming from.

Between them stopping trying to open the door and Mr. Manrick opening it, Nick and Jeff had decided that a room full of balloons was totally awesome and had started dancing around singing, surrounded by balloons.

"_I am not full of hot air this is just the way I am_!" Nick sang surrounded by balloons, barely seeable through the balloons.

"_Uh huh_."

"_But girl you blew me up back then_," Nick continued. "_You're getting to my head_."

"– _his head – _

"_If I had all the money in the world –_" Nick jumped onto his bed, "_– I would like to spend it_ –"

"_On who?_" Jeff interrupted.

"_On you_!" Nick answered, pointing his fingers straight at Jeff.

"_If I had on the money in the world – spend it on you girl_!"

"_Uh huh, uh huh_!"

"_I have balloons –_"

"– _balloons –_"

"– _balloons –_"

"– _balloons –_"

"_Throw a big party for you_!" they buzzed together, Jeff joining Nick up on his bed, surrounded by balloons. It was at this moment that Mr. Manrick opened the door and stared at them, surrounded by balloons.

"_I have balloons –_"

"– _balloons –_"

"– _balloons –_"

"– _balloons –_"

"_And they'll be all here for you_!" Nick yelled, surrounded by balloons.

Jeff was about to sing the next part ("_Come on now_!") when Mr. Manrick interrupted them by yelling, "What the _devil _are you two boys doing?"

When neither had a reply, just froze on the bed, surrounded by balloons, he snapped, "Get of that bed _immediately_."

They jumped lightly off the bed, surrounded by balloons, and batted some of the balloons away as Mr. Manrick glared at them.

"Well?" They stayed silent, staring at their feet. "_Well_?"

"We woke up and we were surrounded by balloons, sir."

"Tell me something I _don't _know, Mr. Duval! Like why you were acting like children back there!"

Jeff opened his mouth, surrounded by balloons, to say something before someone swore. Loudly.

"You two stay right there," Mr. Manrick ordered sharply before crossing back over the hall to Wes and David's room.

"Who the devil swore?" he yelled. David was trying to hide his smirk with the two plastic cups he was holding, while Wes was on the floor in front of their bathroom door, empty cups in hand.

"Someone blocked of the door with plastic wrap!" Wes snapped furiously. "…sir."

"What?"

"They blocked the door with plastic wrap so you can't walk through it, sir," David explained.

"Well, that's absurd."

"It is, sir," David agreed. "It works, too, I'm impressed. Wes and I have never tried it before… only ever on April Fool's Day, sir," he added quickly.

Mr. Manrick nodded sharply at him. "Mr. Montgomery, get to your feet and continue removing this mess at once."

"Yes, sir," he replied monotonously, jumping to his feet lightly. Mr. Manrick scowled once more and slammed the door, making his way over to the other room from which singing and rapping was, again, coming from.

"_What in the hell is really going on now_ –" Jeff rapped, "– _I saw a guy in the vault taking money out, he said –"_

" – '_excuse me now what are you doing?'"_

"_With my Water gun pointed I said –" _

" – '_I ain't scared to use this'."_

"BOYS!" Mr. Manrick snapped. "Stop that awful singing!"

They both shut up quickly enough, surrounded by balloons, except Jeff opened his mouth to say, "But we are Warblers, sir, it is a part of our schooling here at Dalton!" – but the look on Mr. Manrick's face prompted him not to.

"Sorry, sir," he muttered instead, surrounded by balloons.

"Good. Now, as you are unable to sleep with all these _balloons_," he had a strong look of disgust on his face, surrounded by balloons, "in your room, I want you both to go and help Mr. Montgomery and Mr. Thompson empty all the plastic cups in their rooms. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," they replied, surrounded by balloons and, when Mr. Manrick had left the room, added, "I _really _hate Kurt and Blaine right now."

When they crossed over to the room, a fuming Wes was lying on the floor, still in his wet clothes, while David bustled around trying to empty all the cups.

"Hey, what are you two here for?" David asked them cheerfully.

"Klaine filled our room with balloons," Nick replied just as cheerfully, unsure where to stand.

"That's awesome!"

"I know, it was a laugh" Jeff agreed. "But he became agitated at our capering and our antics in the balloon-infested room that he sent us over here to lend a helping hand to you two."

"Oh, that would be useful," David grinned. "I really want to pour water on Wes as he is being a floor potato at the moment, so he is not much of a help at the moment."

Nick and Jeff picked up two cups each and tipped them onto Wes, who swore again (loudly) and started throwing plastic cups at them.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine were clutching their stomachs in continued laughter and were texting Puck – a large contributor to the pranks, especially some of the ideas – on their progress while Kevin smirked from his bed.

Blaine and Kevin's room was checked by Mr. Manrick, but could only see Kevin and Blaine both in their beds 'snoozing', without knowing Kurt was snuggled in with Blaine, giggling – that was, until Kevin told them to get their _own _room because their cuteness was hovering on the make-you-throw-up scale.

**The song is 'The Balloon Song' by Manzini and it is slightly addicting... **

**I made Jeff sound very posh in one line. I couldnt resist :D**


End file.
